THE FORGOTON PAST
by IAA
Summary: Far from home and everything they had and know two Pretenders must work together not only to find their way back home , but also fight one of human kinds darkest enemy in a war that started a long time ago in a galaxy far far away.


Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jared, Broots ECT. Are the property of TNT and NBC the characters of SG-1 are the property of WB and other affiliated networks. The characters of Star Wars are the property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn, and Dark Horse comics. The rest of the characters are mine. No infringement is intended on my behalf. No money is being made from this fan fic.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok in this AU (Vision of the Future) things end a little deferent thin in the book.

AUTHOR'S NOTES 2: There will be some mythology as well some made up things.

**THE FORGOTON PAST**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**FORCE WAVE**

**Deep Space** **The Sullust's System**

**The Planet Sullust**

In the cold of space millions upon millions of light years from the Milky Way galaxy, a story that was never finessed by the force is about to find its end at long last. Deep within the unstable heart of the largest volcano on the volcanic planet of Sullust in a chamber forgotten by history stands a relic from a forgotten time in history. A relic that shaped the course of time as well as the future of a race, but once more will this relic play a part in the flow of history as well as the force. Once more will the Stargate be the key to ever thing.

The warm air gives the chamber a welcome home felling to it and the lights from the small lave pools as well as from the ancient light globes which are powered by the lave only adds to the ambiance of the room, and ambiance which is broken by the opening of the Stargate and the two bodies as well as other things coming out of it.

With the opening of the gate the heat level in the chamber begins to rise, and the small pools of lave are beginning to get lighter. Lifting his face from the dirt floor of the chamber Jarod can now see the gate as it becoming unstable as well as the room he is in. The ongoing flow of energy from the gate is causing the long sleeping volcano to awoken. Taking a fast look of his surroundings as he stands up Jarod eyes fall on the still form of Miss Parker and the humanoid remains setting in the middle of the room as if wetting for someone with some kind bag lad out in front of it.

"_She must have been pulled in with me. Know that's not right I went in after her. Damn I have no time for this I've got to get us out of here before we are cooked alive. But the gate is our only way home, but the DHD (dial home device) is sinking into lave. No time for all of this thinking get out first thin worry about getting home later.") _

There is all kind of stuff all over the room floor from the gate room on earth. Grabbing his backpack as well his P-90 and Parkers five-seven he grabs both Parker and the small bag in front of the remains and making a run for the opening in the wall Jarod can fell the ground under him moving as the gate starts to give away under the lave and its own energy. After years of running and trusting his instances Jarod sees no need to change now as he continue his upward run with Parker in his arms. ("_It's a good thing I've been a firemen before and know how to move with a body in my arms, but thin agene Parker's vary light. I've got to talk to her about her eating habits.") _

Running in to the next room Jarod can't help but notice how every room looks the same every turn fell like the last one, but somehow Jarod can fell he is going the right way. The air is getting more and more thin as the heat of the volcano grows and Jarod is starting to move slower and slower on his ongoing climb upward. Without warning the howl mountain explodes with a force that rocks the whole planet, and sends both Parker and Jarod to the ground, as they are cascade in both rock and ash. With the ongoing shower of rock pummeling him as well as the unconscious Miss Parker in his arms Jarod makes it to the next archway just as the ceiling of the room caves in behind him. With the lack of air Jarod finds his self becoming more and more lit headed. "I've… got to… go just a little… farther. I… can't let …it end like this for use…" With those last words Jarod falls forward in to unconscious with Parker under him.

Up on the surface of Sullust day has become night for the other half of the planet as ash and smoke cover the sky unlike anything seen before. In the towns and cities there is also fear as well as panic in the air as people try to understand what's happening to their planet and to their lives. But unknown to all on Sullust a strong wave of energy is living the planet. It's a form of energy unseen by the naked eye, but felt by others throughout the galaxy.

On the other side of the galaxy In the Corporate Sector of space a beat-up-looking Corellian Action VI bulk freighter moves along at a slow pace in real space, but beneath the scarred hull plates hides a ship

That serves as a mobile base of communications for perhaps the most well informed person in the galactic fringe Talon Karrde.

"So Mara I understand congratulations are in order, or do you prefers Jedi Mara Jade?"

The smiling face of Karrde asks to the women setting across from him. Looking up from her Corellian brandy and at the man setting across from her Mara Jade once the Emperor's Hand now a Jedi Knight for the New Republic cannot help but smile just a little at him.

"Keep it up Karrde and Shada will be the new captain around here, but now that I am thinking about it just where is Shada?"

Setting his own cup down and now looking Mara in the eyes with a look that told her that this was all business.

"As my new second in charged she has a lot to do before…" Karrde words fall short as he takes in the glossy look in Mara eyes and the shaking of her glass.

"Mara are you ok? Mara can you hear me? Mara…Mara…" Blinking her eyes Mara finds Karrde standing in front of her.

"I will not pretend to understand what just happen, but I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say it has something to do with force right?"

Taking a long drink from her glass before answering him Mara till' him the only thing she can tell him.

"I have known idea what's going on, but I intend to find out."

On the forth plant Yavin in the early morning just as the first rays of light come over the horizon to hit the great temple that serves as the Jedi Academy. Standing at the top of the temple overlooking the forest before him Luck Skywalker's attention is pulled way as Kam Solusar comes up the steps.

"Oh Luck I thought I felt you up here. Any thoughts on where this disturbance in the force is coming from?"

Not turning from the beautiful site before him.

"No Kam."

Nodding his head as if his thoughts have just been confirmed "I to do not sense any darkness in this disturbance, but I think for now on we should be more on our guard into we know what's going on."

Looking up at the sky Luck cannot help but feel ever thing is about to change once agene.

Far off in the unknown regions of space on a dark planet in a room covered in black stone eight-shadow's bow before an open sarcophagus. "My Master a gate has been opened. Our time is at hand we stand ready for your command."


End file.
